The present invention relates to flood control equipment and, more particularly, to flood control barriers.
Unpredictable environmental conditions and development of civilization have led to an increase in terrains subject to flooding. High-yield crop land, residential and commercial structures, roadways, railroads and virtually all forms of civilian developments located adjacent bodies of water such as rivers, lakes and oceans are susceptible to flooding which can potentially cause enormous material damage and also potentially life-reatening situations.
Some areas particularly prone to flooding are typically at least partially protected by permanent earth dikes or levees. However, in certain circumstances, such dikes or levees may prove to be inadequate and subsequently breached, causing flooding and the above mentioned results.
The development of efficient communication methods as well as weather monitoring techniques has led to an increasing number of situations wherein flooding of particular areas may be anticipated with relative accuracy. In such situations, it is typical to attempt to protect flood-prone areas by using sand bag barriers or temporary earthen dikes or levees. In situations wherein permanent earthen levees or dikes are already in place and are being topped by the rising flood waters, wooden planks sand bags or temporary sand or earth fills are typically used to increase the height of such levees. Although somewhat useful, the use of prior art structures such as sand bags for temporarily providing flood protection has proven to be unsatisfactory. Indeed, the erection of sand bags and earth filled barriers are labor and equipment intensive. Furthermore, they are time consuming especially when considering that the time available to provide at least temporary flood protection in flood-prone areas many range from hours to several days. Also, such prior art structures can rapidly become saturated and structurally weakened to the point of failure. Furthermore, they create a problem with respect to removal after the flood waters have subsided.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide an improved flood barrier.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a novel method for containing a body of water.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved flood control barrier and method. Advantages of the present invention include the fact that the flood control barrier is easily transportable and deployable. It may be erected on short notice in the event of rapidly rising flood waters or threatening conditions. Furthermore, it may be easily disassembled and removed from the flood control site. It is also not particularly labor or capital intensive. It is not subject to water saturation and subsequent failure. It may be stored for long terms using relatively small storage space and then used on short notice.
One of the main features of the present invention resides in that it is typically a self-inflated structure that uses the flood-threatening liquid as a medium for inflating its structure. Once properly positioned, the flood-threatening liquid penetrates the barrier as it approaches the protected area without the need for fisher intervention, the flood tightening liquid acts as an inflatable medium.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a barrier for retaining a liquid upstream thereof, comprising liquid impervious elongated upper and lower walls joined at a closed longitudinal end of said barrier opposed to an open longitudinal end thereof, said upper and lower walls being displaceable between expanded and collapsed positions, said lower wall being adapted to be positioned on a supporting surface, at least one deployment limiting member being are provided to limit a deployment of said barrier to said expanded position, wherein in said expanded position, said upper wall is spaced from said lower wall at said open end of said barrier, whereby a liquid may flow into said barrier through said open end while being restricted from flowing downstream past said barrier by said closed end thereof
Also in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a water barrier for separating a wet area from an area to be maintained substantially dry, comprising a liquid impervious flexible wall adapted to define in an expanded position thereof an upstanding curved profile, said curved profile defining a closed downstream end and an opposed open upstream end, said barrier being adapted to be positioned on a supporting surface, said flexible wall being adapted to receive water through said open end in said expanded position, whereby water is restricted from flowing downstream past said barrier by said closed end of said flexible wall.
Further in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a water barrier for separating a wet area from an area to be maintained substantially dry, comprising liquid impervious elongated upper and lower walls joined at a closed longitudinal end of said barrier opposed to an open longitudinal end thereof, said upper and lower walls being displaceable between expanded and collapsed positions, said lower wall being laid on a supporting surface, wherein from said collapsed position, said upper wall raises with a level of water up to said expanded position with said upper wall being spaced from said lower wall at said open end of said barrier, water in said barrier being restricted from flowing downstream past said barrier by said closed end thereof.